Somewhere Before
by Houkanno Yuuhou
Summary: Takes place after "Day of Reckoning" episode. A "What If?" story of sorts, where Kitty and Rogue glimpse into another dimension where they know the metal man and the card throwing mutant...and love them.


Boy, it's been almost a year since I've written about my first love--the X-Men. But I've been a steady watcher of X-Men: Evolution, and I'm sure you've seen my reviews of your stories before. After today's episode, where Gambit and Colossus (!) were introduced, I simply couldn't help myself! My four favorite X-Men have always been Kitty, Piotr (Colossus with the metal armor, for those who don't know the old comic stories), Remy (Gambit with the kinetic cards), and Rogue. Just the look in Rogue's eyes when Remy gave her that card, and the way Piotr looked at Kitty! God, I wanted to melt! Even though I really like the Kitty/Lance thing going on, it would be like heaven for me if they eventually hooked up Kitty with Piotr and Rogue with Remy. So, the point is, I guess when I saw them look at each other, something went through my head, and out came this story. Did anyone else get the feeling that when these couples looked at each other, they felt they knew each other? I did, and here's my story of it that takes place in the one place they remember--their dreams. It's short but to the point.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the X-Men, but I'd love to write for them one day, and I promise I'd bring Piotr back from the dead, so he and Kitty can live happily ever after   
(sorry Wisdom fans!). Aw! ^_^  
  
  
Somewhere Before  
By Houkanno Yuuhou (formerly the X-Men writer Sailor SteelKat, Kat'n'Steel, The Kat Meows, and the list goes on and on and on...)  
  
  
I've know you from somewhere before, haven't I?   
  
That's what went through my mind when I first saw you. It was like seeing a piece of a forgotten memory. But that can't be right, can it? I mean, I've only been here for couple of months, and I've never seen you before...before today that is.  
  
So why do you feel so familiar?  
  
I think you felt it, too, when you looked me in the eyes. God, those familiar steel-blue eyes. Those strong arms that have held me many times....  
  
Where did that come from??  
  
My dreams don't help me any. I dream about another life, like my life now, but where I'm a dancer, and I have this blonde friend my own age, and I have a vague feeling she's related to you. Her name is...her name is Ilene? Ilana?  
  
Illyana.  
  
Everyone else is there, too. Bobby, except he's way older than me. Kurt is an adult and best friends with Mr. Logan. Jubilee is younger than me, and she's more annoying than I could ever imagine to be. Ms. Munroe seems more like a mother to me than a teacher, and Mr. Logan is a good friend and a fine father figure. Scott is our leader and a member of the first graduating class. Jean is dead...or rather, she was dead then. And the X-babies...now where did that come from? I can see Rahne, Sam, Roberto, and this girl I've never seen before, Dani. And Amara was different, too...a blond princess from a lost Roman tribe. There were others, too, along the way. I can even see that guy throwing the cards. Gambit, I think his name is. Rogue's boyfriend?  
  
Sounds hard to believe, I know, but it feels so real.  
  
I can see us and how happy we are...we were. I can also see this older me that's miserable without you. This part of me is never fully happy with life or myself. This part of me sees failure everywhere within this mansion. This me wept when you died, and this me went on to college, went on with life without you.  
  
I don't think I've ever felt so depressed or seen myself so depressed.  
  
But I can see how happy I was when I was with you. Probably the highest point of my life, thus far. Almost similar to the real me.  
  
"For certain."  
  
"The phrase, dunce, is 'fer sure'."  
  
"You look scared."  
  
"I am scared."  
  
"I don't want to go through life not knowing--"  
  
"I promise, Katya, you will not have to."  
  
I can hear this all in my head. I can hear your heavy Russian accent in my ears, even now. I was always happiest when I was your 'Katya'.  
  
But I've never been your Katya.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The door creaks open, and Kitty looks to see who's intruding. She isn't even the slightest bit surprised to see Rogue stumble inside, in some sort of whiskey-induced stupor. She met up with the guy that threw the cards, and she hasn't been the same.  
  
Rogue throws herself on her bed and moans. "God, I feel awful."  
  
Kitty laughs. "And you look it, too."  
  
"Do ya ever get the feeling that we know them?"  
  
Kitty looks to the floor. "You got that, too?"  
  
Rogue smiles bitterly and pulls the cover up to her neck. "I don't even know him, but I love him."  
  
"And they're the enemy, you know."  
  
Rogue stifles a giggle. "So?"  
  
Kitty tries to look shocked, but she simply can't do it today. She's beyond all emotion. "You're evil."  
  
"I feel like I was in another life."  
  
"And I bet I still felt the same way about you," Kitty says, chancing it. So what if Rogue finds out what she's been dreaming about?   
  
Rogue grins. "I bet you do, too." She yawns and pulls the cover over her head. "I'm going to bed now. Don't forget to put out that light, ya hear?"  
  
"I won't. I'm almost finished. I'm just trying to sum up my feelings about earlier."  
  
She hears Rogue cough under the cover. "Good luck on that one."  
  
Kitty sighs. "Yeah."  
  
'I don't even know him, but I love him.'  
  
She looks at the last line she wrote and scowls. Has she ever been his Katya? Will she ever be? The other her might not believe in hope, but this one believes. Blame on her Jewish ancestry that's used to seeing and making miracles.  
  
She reads the last line over again. 'But I've never been your Katya.'  
  
With a smile on her face, she finally knows how to sum up all those emotions. So she picks up her pen and writes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Maybe that is true, but I've had a good feeling about this since our eyes met again.  
  
Maybe someday, someday I will be. 


End file.
